


England Cricket Boys 2

by pcwtosh



Series: The Body-line [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Joe Root's England won their test series in South Africa and next it is time for the one day series.
Relationships: Joe Root/Chris Woakes
Series: The Body-line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	England Cricket Boys 2

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: Joe wanted to scream but his mouth was full of Sam’s delicious cock, cum erupted from his penis as Sam’s thick jizz filled his mouth, tears filled Joe’s eyes as he choked on the cum flowing down his throat. Joe’s own cock fired his viscous Yorkshire liquid into Sam’s mouth, the youngster dribbled as he did his best to contain Joe’s thick cum. Sam quivered as Joe pulled his fingers from Sam’s hole, Sam gulped down his captain’s cum and collapsed onto the bed. 

**England Cricket Boys 2**

Joe lay on the beach enjoying his day off, the England team were enjoying some free time between the test and one day international series to recharge their batteries. They could do anything they wanted just as long as they stayed out of trouble, Joe smiled to himself thinking about their coach Chris Silverwood glaring at Ben Stokes as he spoke. Johnny Bairstow had joined him at the beach, the Yorkshire teammates drank in the sun on their pale skin.

"I heard what happened on the final night of the test series." Johnny began, "what are you doing waking up poor Sammy with your drunken shenanigans?!" Joe laughed, "what are you getting at Johnny-boy?" "Heard he had to save your drunken arse from sleeping in the hallway, I hope you made it worth his while skip, chuck him the new ball every once in a while." Johnny teased. "That was awful, nothing sexual about that joke Johnny, new ball, I'm disappointed!" Joe sniggered. "Ya cunt." Johnny spat back and they drifted off in silence for a nap.

The boys returned to the hotel in the evening another night on tour and Joe was feeling pretty lonely in his room. He lay there looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly daydreaming, the memories of Sam Curran’s tight arse globes in his hand and he could feel himself beginning to harden.

Joe reached under into his boxers and pulled out his semi-hard 7.5 inches, pulling himself slowly with his right hand. Memories of the night were clear in his mind again, [Joe’s tongue slid along Sam’s shaft licking the top, then bottom, then the side of Sam’s pole,] his jerking increased in intensity reminiscing the taste of Sam’s cock as he ran his tongue along his pole before swallowing him. He squeezed gently as he ran his fingers up and down his veiny shaft, his skin visibly rolling over the embossed blue lines mapping around it.

The memory of Sam’s lips encasing his head sliding along his shaft made his head pulse and as his fingers ran past his head again he could feel a drop of wetness on his fingers, Joe exhaled forcefully as precum started to form at his slit. Joe was starting to get close, he could feel his nuts beginning to churn again as he beat himself furiously thinking about when [Sam’s thick cock glazed the inside of his mouth with precum] before the younger boy’s hot salty jizz filled his mouth tasting like silky drops of heaven. Knock, knock, knock, “Hey skip it’s Chris.” [shit shit shitttt, I told Chris we would talk and the future plans of the team fuckkk.] “Hey man, yeah one-sec just got out of the shower.” Joe called, quickly straightening himself up and concealing himself into his boxers again before answering the door.

Chris entered and invited himself to sit down on Joe’s bed while Joe sat in a chair cross legged. “Good shower skip?” Chris smiled “Yeah, I had a nap at the beach earlier felt a bit gross, how about you?” Joe replied. “Yeah I did 5k on the treadmill, but I didn’t shower sorry.” Joe’s mind was wandering again, his horn was continuing to distract him and the thought of Chris’ sweaty balls across from him was not helping.

"What's the plan for Sri Lanka? Do you think I will get a bit more work? I'm starting to get worried you guys might prefer Sam over me." Chris started, Joe read Chris' worried expression [eyes up, do not look at my crotch!] "I don't think you need to worry about that, you definitely have a place in this team we are just trying to rotate you all so that you're rested and more importantly everyone is getting match time." Joe reassured Chris. 

Joe squirmed in discomfort and in Sharon Stone-esque fashion switched his cross legged position, Chris' eyes instantly zoomed in on Joe's semi still visible in his lap. 

"Were you busy in the shower then skip? Seems you have some unfinished business to attend to." Chris nodded towards Joe's crotch. [Fuck, rumbled, how embarrassing.] "Alright fine, I wasn't showering, I forgot you were coming over now." Joe blushed. A smile spread across Chris' face. "Think you need to buy my silence with a blowjob skip." He grinned. "Pfft, I'm not buying anything, if you want a blowwie you can ask properly." Joe laughed and with that Chris leaned back pulling the front of his joggers down to expose his crotch.

Joe stood up and approached Chris on the bed, but walked straight past him. "Call it." Joe demanded, pulling a coin from his pocket and flicking it into the air. "Heads!" Joe looked back at Chris, "Ha, you lose, tails, and I'm gonna bat first." Joe smiled showing Chris the coin. He placed the coin down and strode towards Chris pushing the waistband of his boxers past his hips as he walked revealing his semi-erect cock swinging between his legs.

Chris watched Joe’s cock approach him, mouth opened Joe pushed his growing semi into Chris’ mouth. Straight in as far as he could go, Joe pushed forward with his hips, his head stroking against the top of Chris' mouth. "Ahh" Joe cooed gently as Chris began to slurp on his cock.

Joe couldn't help but relive his night with Sam, the way the youngster handled his cock. Chris showed his experience, he was able to deep throat Joe’s 7.5 inches near instantly, now he had confirmation Joe didn't shower, the blonde boy's pubes were sweaty and musky from a day sweating under the sun at the beach. His tongue polished Joe's hard rod sliding up and down making sure to lick across his captain's head as he went, "yeahhh" Joe murmured throwing his head back.

Chris reached into his trackie bottoms as his tongue danced around Joe's head, he slowly began to massage his own cock which tented his crotch. Chris stroked himself until he was fully hard before the Yorkshireman reached in to help him. Joe's hand gripped Chris' 7 inch shaft and ran his hands down Chris' slim cock. The Warwickshire man grunted with satisfaction through his nose as Joe began to speed up.

Joe plunged his cock into Chris' mouth, his hairy balls knocked against Chris' clean shaven chin while the Warwickshire boy did his best to cope with the weight of Joe's body thrusting his cock into his mouth. Joe's blue eyes watched as he sucked, the Yorkshireman's mouth broke into a naughty smile. He pulled out of Chris' mouth shining with spittle.

The blonde boy leant down and ran his tongue over Chris' pink head, then around it before swallowing him. It was Chris' turn to smile broadly as Joe's tongue slickened his pole. Joe pushed Chris’ cock into his cheek making sure to push the head through the inside of his mouth so that Chris could see the impact his cock was making on Joe’s mouth, all the while the Yorkshireman’s warm mouth stroked his sensitive head with Chris watching fixated. As Joe slid down Chris’ cock he buried his nose again into Chris’ sweaty pubes, his own cock bobbing in excitement from Chris’ sweaty musk.

“Fuck skip, you’re good at that, I need to fuck something bad.” Chris exhaled, Joe pulled off Chris’ cock, “Do it.” Joe demanded, lost in the moment. Joe jumped off the bed and looked through his back removing a tube of lube tossing it towards Chris who caught it. “Ha seriously? Ok.” Chris chuckled. Joe climbed on to the bed resting on his hands and knees, Chris’ face broke into a disbeliving smile, [can’t believe I’m about to fuck the captain]. The Warwickshire seamer moved in behind Joe’s arse generously covered in curly blonde hairs, Chris applied some lube to his long cock before adding some to Joe’s hole, “you ready?” Chris asked kneeling on the bed behind Joe, “fuck yes!” Joe replied.

Chris pushed forward and Joe's hole opened willingly as the Midlander penetrated him. Joe jerked himself slowly as Chris reached halfway inside him. Chris' hands took hold of Joe by the hips, his biceps tight he impaled Joe on to his hard cock.

The pricking sensation of pubes on Joe's bum told him Chris was nearly there, the Warwickshire seamer swayed back to force his cock into Joe. The skipper bit his lip jerking himself, feeling Chris stroke his insides. The Midlander’s firm grip of Joe's hips tightened as he pulled the Yorkshireman deep on to his cock, his purple head touching Joe's sphincter.

Chris pulled back and slid his cock inside Joe again, the captain enjoyed the feeling of Chris’ cock slithering inside him. The tense feeling of his insides relaxed as Chris rhythmically swayed back and forth inside his hole. “Fuck yes Woakesy.” Joe exhaled.

Chris’ hands moved from Joe’s hips onto his hairy arse cheeks, he squeezed them firmly as he pumped his cock into the Yorkshire boy’s hole. “So tight.” Chris groaned as he thrusted his hips repeatedly into Joe’s soft bum. Chris’ eyes wandered along Joe’s back watching the muscles react every time he penetrated the blonde man.

Joe’s hand worked his own pole double-time to Chris fucking his hole. The England captain gripped himself tugging his thick veiny shaft from the hairy base up to the large purple head, his foreskin encased a layer of precum as he jerked. Meanwhile increasingly confident, Chris strengthened the power with which he fucked his captain. Joe groaned again as Chris’ head scraped the top wall of his hole each time it entered and left him.

The Warwickshire seamer used his knees to push Joe’s legs apart a little further widening his hole. The top boy’s head searched deeper inside Joe’s tight hole as his hand slid down the Yorkshire boy’s hairy thigh, gripping him tighter still Chris’ thighs slapped hard against Joe’s hamstrings. Chris pounded harder still, the sound of skin slapping skin increased in volume as Joe’s warm insides satisfied Chris’ boner. Chris balls swang underneath him, full of cum they churned in ecstasy. 

Joe reached down stroking his own balls between his legs, sinking face down on to the bed. Resting on the mattress he looked back at Chris’ slim legs shaking as they forced his cock into Joe. The Midlander raised himself up to straighten the angle on Joe’s arse and continued to thrust himself in. The pair of them moaned simultaneously as Chris reached deeper yet again. Chris could feel his head pulsing inside Joe as he pleasured his captain’s hole.

Chris slid his hands down Joe’s back and pulled him up by his shoulders, the Yorkshireman continued to jerk himself with his right hand and balanced himself with his left as Chris forced Joe’s arse onto his cock. The Warwickshireman’s hands pulled Joe back forcefully as his crotch crashed against Joe’s hairy cheeks. Chris’ own hairy arse clenched hard as he slid his shaft inside Joe’s hole. Chris had wanked off plenty of times on this tour but it had been three months since he had fucked anything he wanted to make the most of this. Joe tingled inside as Chris’ cock fucked him perfectly, for the first time in what seemed like forever he had something in his arse and he remembered why he enjoyed it so much, [I’m ordering me a dildo for the next tour.] Joe thought to himself.

The seamer took one hand from Joe’s shoulders and ran it through Joe’s messy blonde hair. Chris’ 7 inches slammed deep inside Joe, the Yorkshire boy’s sphincter felt abused as Chris relentlessly forced his cock into Joe’s willing tunnel. “Chris, how close are you?” Joe asked desperately, “Yeah, I’m pretty close, how about you?” Chris replied, “Very close! I need to jump off.” Joe moaned. Chris took three final thrusts, spearing as deep as he could muster before sliding out of Joe. The Yorkshireman still pulled himself as he rolled on to his back, his slim naked body was hot and his hole burned delightfully after Chris’ hard pounding.

Joe lay on his back wanking himself off and watched Chris as he moved over Joe’s body wanking himself off. Joe’s nuts burst in their sacks and the England captain gasped as his veiny shaft began to spasm in his hand. They both watched Joe’s swollen purple head expand and fire his warm jizz. The cum hit Joe with a thud landing on his belly and across his nipples while the Yorkshireman continued to wank himself furiously removing every last drop his nuts had to offer. Above him Chris grunted, his eyes surveyed the mess Joe had made of himself and his own nuts released his creamy jizz too. Chris’ head doubled in size and the seamer began to shudder, his knees rocking forward as salty cum flew out of his bellend coating Joe in thick warm pearls of white liquid. Chris’ bucking slowed and came to a stop as he re-entered the world carefully shaking off a huge drop of cum which still hung from his bellend landing on Joe’s messy belly.

They both puffed looking at each other, “well that was interesting.” Chris started, “haha yeah that takes me back.” Joe winked and raised his arm up, Chris climbed off the bed and pulled Joe upright. “Gimme two minutes to clean this up and we can finish that chat.” Joe smiled using his arm to keep the cum on his chest from rolling to the ground. He shuffled quickly to the bathroom and Chris heard the sound of the shower start up.

Chris entered the bathroom and approached the shower, “skip, I’m gonna jump in with you” he warned and slid the curtain across clambering alongside Joe. The blonde man ran the soap along his skin paying special attention to his chest. Chris took a second bar of soap and ran it along Joe’s back, the Yorkshireman’s skin sheened with soap as the water cascaded down his body. The soap lathered across Joe’s skin as Chris diverted his attention to Joe’s arse running the bar of soap across his skin and down his legs. Joe ran his bar of soap under his arms and then around his crotch bubbling his pubes in creamy soap.

Joe reached to Chris’ face giggling as he ran the soap across Chris’ forehead and his cheeks. The Warwickshire seamer cleaned his own neck and chest before moving down to his pubes. Joe moved round to rub soap across Chris’ back and soft arse before sliding down to his legs. Fully lathered they both stood under the cascading water and rinsed themselves off.

The crystal clear water thinned as Joe closed the tap and they jumped out. Joe tossed a towel to Chris and the pair of them returned to Joe’s bed to discuss tactics. “I promise you will get a bowl Chris, I promise.” Joe grinned.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 

If you liked this story have a look at some of these: 

After party at the OSCARs - featuring Cole Sprouse & Tom Holland

The Diving Squad - featuring Matty Lee, Tom Daley & Jack Laugher

England Cricket Boys - featuring Joe Root & Sam Curran

Gymnastics Fantastics - featuring Max Whitlock & Rhys McClenaghan

On Ice - featuring Mitch Marner & Brendan Gallagher

Scrum Down - featuring Owen Farrell & Romain Ntamack

Swim Team - featuring Adam Peaty & Duncan Scott

F1 Series: F1 World - featuring Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

Magic Monza - featuring Lando Norris & Pierre Gasly

Premier League Football series:

Chelsea Training - featuring Mason Mount & Kepa Arrizabalaga

Winter in Portsmouth - featuring Mason Mount & James Ward-Prowse

Welsh Cherries - featuring Harry Wilson & David Brooks

King Power - featuring Harvey Barnes & Demarai Gray

Loving Gunners - featuring Hector Bellerin & Kieran Tierney

Championship Football:

Lilywhite hoops - featuring Tom Carroll & Jack Clarke


End file.
